halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:B1littlehero/Spartan-114 (Concept)
. In addition, there cannot be a "T" in front of the tag. The letter that goes in front of the number represents which company the Spartan belongs to. This is only applicable to SPARTAN-IIIs, which this Spartan is clearly not a part of. In addition, these companies are named in order based on the Greek alphabet, and as you can see there is no character starting with "T" until "Theta", which is the eighth letter, and there most definitely aren't eight Spartan Companies by 2530 (or even post-2553, for that matter). But I digress, there should not be any letters in the tag at all. If you could fix those two things, we'll be good. Happy editing!|1:09, October 16, 2013 (EST)}} Not canon friendly I've found a number of canon issues with the article: *The first class of S-II personnel underwent augmentations in 2525, not 2528. *The S-IIs were first deployed in the same year they were augmented, not 2531. **Also, on that note, the started in 2525; 2531 could hardly be considered the "dawn" of the war. *I believe you meant to say that Sierra-114 has a passion for close-quarters combat. *Human understanding of the internal organization of the Covenant was extremely poor, even in the conflict's final years: the supposition that human intelligence correctly identified a specific Sangheili officer - let alone successfully targeted and assassinated him - is extremely difficult to swallow. In addition, while S-II commandos can operate alone, they generally functioned best in a team. Even the most accomplished S-II commando, Sierra-117, operated as part of a team for most of the war. *In regards to Sierra-114's service history from 2533 to 2550: **The Spirit of Fire departed Harvest in 2531; the events of Halo Wars showed no difficulty in its departure, let alone the interception and destruction of a covenant carrier. I should also point out that while Sierra-B312 was able to destroy a covenant warship at Reach, Sierra-B312 accomplished this while the cruiser (much smaller than any covenant carrier!) had its shields down. **Jacob Keyes did not become a Captain until the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, which occurred in 2552; similarly, he did not command the cruiser Pillar of Autumn until 2552, either. *In regards to Sierra-114's actions at Reach: **While not all S-II commandos were gathered for RED FLAG, those that were not included were actively deployed (specifically, BLACK, GRAY, 051, and 052. 062 was supposedly inactive for unknown reasons); either Sierra-114 was part of RED FLAG or he was already deployed elsewhere. **The entirety of S-114's interactions with Dr. Halsey are totally unworkable and implausible. **While the use of a teleportation device and subsequent attack on a covenant battlecruiser are outlandish, they could be theoretically possible. The idea of the three commandos hijacking the warship is not, as they lack the technical expertise to do so. Sierra-117 and compatriots were only successful in their capture of Ascendant Justice due to the present of Cortana, a highly-advanced artificial intelligence designed for such a mission. Major Silva did successfully capture a covenant warship - albeit one badly damaged and with its crew greatly reduced from parasite attacks - but his forces were sizable, well-equipped, and possessed navigators, pilots, and a military artificial intelligence. ***The above also renders Sierra-114's operations on Installation 06 impossible. These are the most immediate issues. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks B1littlehero: Thanks for your help. Just reminding everyone that this article is under construction and any feedback will be appreciated.